


Backseat Driving

by thelittlestpurplecat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Car Sex, Client Bucky, First Meetings, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Sex Worker Steve, Top Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestpurplecat/pseuds/thelittlestpurplecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he'd asked for a distraction, this wasn't what he'd had in mind, but there was something about Steve.</p>
<p>There was a sharpness there, a cleverness; a cunning. People saw Steve because he wanted them to see. They looked at him the way they did because he knew how to make them. Steve knew just how to walk into a room, how to look, how to sit, that got people wanting him, people like Bucky, people who'd be willing to buy his services. Steve had played him from minute one, and Bucky was strangely unashamed that he'd fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. </p>
<p>"My car?" Bucky breathed raggedly, his gaze flickering over Steve, hardly thinking, just knowing he wanted to shortest possible distance between them, and whatever horizontal surface he could possibly take Steve on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Driving

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is literally just an excuse to write steamy, trashy, car sex, so if that's your thing, buckle up.

Bucky could think of about a _million_ places he'd rather be right now.

He could be watching reruns of favorite football games with Nat, eating cold pizza, and jabbing at each other with elbows and feet. He could be at home, taking a hot shower; cleaning the day’s sweat, and grime from his body. He could be asleep in his own bed. Relaxed. Unguarded. _Peaceful..._

But instead he was _here._

The bar was dimly lit; smoky, _grungy,_ with flickering amber lights, and the thick scent of cheap alcohol and cheaper cigarettes. A radio that had seen better days played staticy country in the background while the bartender wiped out foggy glasses and set them back on a dusty shelf. Four in the morning left the bar almost empty, and Bucky sat at the counter, a lukewarm beer cradled in his hand; eyes half lidded as he counted down the hours.

Forty minute ago, Bucky's car had unexpectedly died; going still, and cold only moments after he'd managed to pull into the back parking lot of the bar. The nearest garage didn't open until six, and Bucky was still hudreds of miles from home. And from the looks of it, until he could get a mechanic to look at his car, this filthy bar was _exactly_ where he was going to stay.

A low sigh slipped from Bucky's lungs, and he lifted the tinted glass bottle to his lips, taking a swallow of the cheap beer, his expression twisting into a look of bitter disappointment. _Nothing_ could salvage today. He would be stuck here until six, until a mechanic could be called, and a tow truck could be arrange. He would be settled with _god knows_ how many hours of work on his car, and _god knows_ how much money from his bank account, and there were still miles ahead of him before he could rest. He had thought the beer would be a small comfort, but it was warm, and skunked, and after one last, pessimistic swallow, Bucky set it aside. The half-finished liquid sloshed in the bottle as it clacked against the counter, and Bucky let his heavy eyes fall closed, his chest tight with anxious tension. He needed something- _anything-_ just a distraction...

The stool beside him creaked softly, and Bucky's eyelids lifted, his gaze flickering over curiously, and his fingertips abruptly stilled on the bottle in front of him.

The man on the seat beside him was absolutely _sinful_. He had broad shoulders, strong arms, and an _obscenely_ narrow waist. His build was powerful, but his face was open, and almost boyish. Dirty blond hair tousled over his strong brow, and the man's blue eyes looked soft, and warm in the amber light. Bucky couldn't help but think that, even though he was taller by several inches, the man was probably two or three years his junior. He looked young, and fresh, but there was something else about him that Bucky couldn't nail down. It was something in the crookedness of the collar of his shirt, in the low ride of his jeans, or the wetness of his sinfully pink lips. There was something sharp, and worldly behind the softness in his eyes, and it hooked into Bucky like a barb.

Bucky cleared his throat softly, his chin dipping ever so slightly as he shifted in his seat, and he felt a sudden thrill run up his spine as those knowing blue eyes slid over to drag up his figure.

"Good morning," The stranger's voice was low, and soft. The deep, rich tones trembled across Bucky's nerves, quivering into his bones. They were like warm caramel; smooth, and sweet, and just teasing at Bucky's blind hunger for more.

Bucky managed a tight chuckle, the tone bitter, and rueful. _"If you say so."_ He smirked as he twisted the bottle feverishly in his hands.

"Bad night?"

Bucky's mouth curled up into a smirk, his lashes lowering to bush delicately over the apples of his cheeks. "Yeah..." He breathed, eyes flickering over once more. "You could say that..." The blond blinked, just once, curiosity flickering over his expression before his eyebrows twitched up and he shifted his body towards him. Bucky was taken aback. The stranger’s posture was open, and interested, encouraging the story that he'd so bitterly eluded to, and he quickly dropped his head away, cheeks warming at the gorgeous stranger’s attention. "I uhh..." He started haltingly, cleft chin dipping to touch the hollow of his neck. "I was helping a friend cart all his stuff out to his new place in the middle of freaking nowhere, and on the way back my car dropped dead on me..." Another bitter little snort escaped his lips, and Bucky's lashes lifted, eyes sliding back over to the man to his right. "It's in the back lot now, and I'm stuck here until the auto parts shop opens at six, so...yeah...it's been a pretty bad night." For just a second, Bucky's words caught, hitching for just a moment before he made a quick decision. A little company was just the kind of distraction Bucky needed, and, really, his worst answer was _no_.

"Well..." Bucky continued, trying to keep his tone level, and relaxed, a little smile tugging at his lips. "At least the company's easy on the eyes." For a second the stranger seemed taken back, before a tiny smirk ghosted across his face, and his blue eyes dropped away. _God-_ something about this guy made Bucky's heart race, and he shifted forward slightly, his smile widening at the almost bashful reaction. "I'm Bucky." He introduced, reaching out a hand, the blond's eyes lifting back to him, the dim lamps lighting the sharp contours of his face. "Buy you a beer?"

Taking Bucky's hand, the man gave it a firm shake, his hand hot, and firm around Bucky's; the contact making his pulse jump. "Steve." The beautiful stranger returned, before drawing back with a smile that just teased at the edge of flirtatious. "And I'm flattered, _really-"_

Bucky could sense the _but_ forming on his lips before it ever met his ears, and his stomach sank.

" _-But,"_ he continued predictable, before his eyes sparked with life, and mischief. "If you're _really_ interested, I cost more than a two dollar beer and a cheap pick up line."

Bucky faltered, his eyelids fluttering as he blinked rapidly. He wasn't say what he _thought_ he-

He _was_.

Steve's tongue slid out, tracing slowly over the lush swell of his lower lip, his sinfully long eyelashes just kissing the skin of his cheekbones as his eyes drifted down the length of Bucky's body, and the brunet felt his stomach warm with desire. When he'd asked for a distraction, this _wasn't_ what he'd had in mind but...but Steve was _gorgeous,_ and Bucky was only human. He was tired, and anxious, and the hours sat on him like a lead weight. He was stuck here for the time being anyways...did he really have to spend that time alone?

Bucky suddenly found himself looking at Steve a _lot_ closer.

His mouth was deliciously wet; glinting in the dim amber light. His skin looked hot, and impossibly soft, his muscles firm under the faded plaid button up, and Bucky could catch just a glimpse of the band of his tight, gray briefs under the waistband of his ratty jeans. And suddenly, Bucky found his imagination running away with him. What would it be like to feel his solid, thick muscles under his sweaty palms; see his beautiful, boyish face looking up at him from his knees as he stroked his fingers through that dirty blond hair. _That_ was what he'd seen behind those clear blue eyes. There was a sharpness there, a cleverness; a _cunning._ People saw Steve because he _wanted_ them to see. They looked at him the way they did because he knew how to _make_ them. Steve knew just how to walk into a room, how to look, how to sit, that got people wanting him, _people like Bucky_ , people who'd be willing to buy his services. Steve had played him from minute one, and Bucky was strangely unashamed that he'd fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. Steve had reeled him in, and Bucky couldn't even bring himself to care. He squirmed in his seat, one thigh shifting up to try and hide the evidence of his arousal, but Steve's eyes dragged knowingly down to his lap, lingering on the stiff bulge before his gaze prickled back up Bucky's torso, coming to rest on his parted, red lips.

"You wanna step out?" He asked casually, and Bucky felt his heart stutter at the low, gentle tones of his smooth, deep voice.

He found himself nodding, before managing to seize back his voice, his eyes dragging up Steve's figure. "Yeah," He breathed, wetting his mouth before his lips cracked into a faint smirk, his chin dipping just slightly. "I probably wouldn't have been doing you any favors with a beer from this place anyways..." To this, his companion merely smirked, and shifted to his feet, before strolling out of the bar with the confidence that Bucky would follow.

This _so_ wasn't what Bucky had had in mind.

This was _so_ what he needed.

Bucky slipped from his stool at the bar, and followed after him.

The morning was still pitch black around them, the air hot, and muggy, and Bucky suddenly felt overly warm; sticky, _dirty._ His fingers came up, unconsciously tugging at his collar as he slipped into step next to Steve. He had to admit, this was a first for him. Bucky had never considered paying for sex before, but there was something about Steve that made his blood race. His was anonymous, gorgeous, and _clearly_ experienced. This was Steve's job, _his profession._ He had played Bucky like a fiddle, and Bucky didn't even mind; in fact, he almost _admired_ the brutal efficiency with which he'd been able to pick him up. In less than a hundred words, Steve had Bucky following him out, half-hard, and aching to get his hand on his firm, muscular body. Steve was a seasoned professional, and his work was nothing short of expertise.

Bucky glanced over, his gaze catching on Steve's strong profile in the dim light. _God- he was fucking perfect!_ His cheekbones were razor sharp, his jaw solid, and even, and his mouth! _Fucking hell- his mouth!_ It was delicious, and pink, the lower lip plush, and soft, and Bucky couldn't help but picture catching it between his teeth, seeing it flush as he nibbled down on it until Steve was squirming with pleasure. His eyelashes were ridiculously long, fanning out like a brush every time they lowered to kiss his cheeks. He was so lost, that for a moment, Bucky didn't realize Steve was looking at him. His gaze was level, and even, touched with curiosity, as though waiting, and Bucky quickly blinked out of his daze.

"My car?" Bucky breathed raggedly, his gaze flickering over Steve, hardly thinking, just knowing he wanted to shortest possible distance between them, and whatever horizontal surface he could _possibly_ take Steve on.

Steve's eyebrows lifted, and then his lashes lowered slowly, his perfect mouth turning up into a smirk so distracting it made Bucky's head spin. "Yeah?" He murmured, and Bucky's skin prickled as a hint of a smooth, silky brooklyn accent met his ears. "Here in the parking lot?"

Bucky nodded once, shortly, his palms burning to touch, fingers aching to caress Steve's body. "The back lot's empty- should be pretty private." Steve returned the nod, one eyebrow quirking as he flashed him a quick smirk, and turned the corner around the back side of the building.

The parking lot was about what one would expect from a dirty, backwards establishment such as this. The blacktop was layered with cracks, the crevices flourishing with browning grass and scraggly weeds. The edges were packed with litter, stray scraps of paper, and bits of plastic skittering sluggishly across the pavement whenever the oppressive, muggy stillness was disturbed by breath of hot wind. The only light was a watery, flickering street lamp at the far end, casting dim yellow light a spare few feet out. Bucky car was the only one in the lot. The sleek, 2014 cadillac was parked crookedly, pulled only halfway into the faded lines. That was as far as it had made it when Bucky had pulled in before it had choked out, going cold on the spot, and refusing to budge an inch further, but in a lot like this, it hardly mattered.

Steve strolled up to the side of the car, his fingers grazing softly over the smooth, dark gray finish. His eyes flickered appreciatively over the vehicle, before he turned in one shifting, sinuous movement, and rested his weight against the car. Bucky felt his mouth go dry. Steve looked absolutely sinful, with his hips canted forward, and his arms resting loosely over the top of the car. His chin was tipped up, eyes hooded, lips parted ever so slightly. He knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Bucky.

Slowly, Bucky followed his movement, easing in until he was almost touching. Almost.. _.so close._..his jeans brushed the front of Steve’s, and Bucky closed the distance, pressing Steve against his car, the other man’s chest expanding as he dragged in a deep lungful of air, his mouth dropping open just a little bit more. Bucky heart was pounding against his ribs, his palms burning as his hands found their way to Steve’s waist, slowly tracing down; lower, _lower,_ slipping around behind…

Steve’s hands  slid from the car and _clapped_ around Bucky’s wrists, the brunet startling as he pulled his hands away, Steve drawing them up between them with that same, infuriatingly arousing quirk of his brow. “Don’t touch what you aint planning on paying for…” He drawled softly, the brooklyn accent coming through thicker now, and Bucky swallowed hard, his muscles quivering with desperation.   

He wet his lips feverishly, feeling Steve’s chest rise and fall against his own, his breath hot on his lips; achingly close, but not yet his to kiss. “Got a flat rate?” Bucky breathed, reigning back the trembling need in his bones. First things first. Steve had bills to pay like anyone else, and Bucky respected his terms.

“Hundred bucks and I’m all yours for an hour…”

His tone was deep, and seductive, and Bucky felt his stomach heat with heavy, burning coils of lust. _I’m all yours_. Steve- gorgeous, _perfect_ Steve. _All his_. Bucky met Steve’s gaze earnestly, and after a moment, the blond relinquished his hands. Bucky’s fingers slid into the back pocket of his pants, pulling out his wallet, Steve still pressed close, closed in between Bucky’s firm body, and the smooth exterior of the car. On trips like this, Bucky always had a hundred or more in backup, or emergency cash. This wasn’t his usual definition of an emergency, but Bucky didn’t hesitate as he pulled five twenties from the back fold of his wallet, and lifted the bills up between them. Steve’s mouth, turned into a small smile, and he took the payment, folding them neatly with one hand, and slipping them deep into the pockets of his ripped jeans. _“All yours…”_ He breathed, his eyes dragged up the length of his clients body, and Steve felt a thrill run up his spine despite himself. It was just another job. He’d done the same thing countless times before, but in his line of work, he had to do a lot of pretending. He had to pretend his customers were irresistible, he had to pretend their breath didn’t make his stomach turn, or their beards didn’t scrape his skin painfully raw. He had to pretend he wanted their large, rough hands on his body, and their slick, wet mouths on his neck and lips.

_With Bucky, he didn’t have to pretend._

His client was _stunning,_ and Steve felt a prickle of anticipation as the other man shifted closer, his breath warm on his mouth as his full, flushed lips ghosted over his own.

Bucky could feel Steve’s heart racing, his palms resting against the door of the car as he waited; waited for Bucky to do as he wanted with him. His hands found Steve’s obscenely narrow waist, sliding down, framing his hips as he tipped his chin up, their mouths almost touching as he stared at him hungrily through his lashes. “Steve…” He breathed, the other man’s name falling from his lips with the reverence of a prayer, and Steve’s cheeks flushed with heat. He was used to his name being spoken by clients, but not like that; _never like that._

“Bucky?” He murmured his gaze lifting submissively to his, the unspoken question hanging on the plush swell of his lips.

Bucky’s head shifted to the side, still watching him from under heavy, smokily hooded eyes as his mouth brushed over his, just maddeningly out of reach. “Job or not…” He murmured softly, the seductive purr going even, and serious. “Do you want this?...”

“‘Course…” Steve breathed, but Bucky’s hands grew firm on his waist, and Steve’s eyes flickered up to his.

_“I mean it.”_ Bucky pressed, pretenses suddenly stripped away. “I know this is your job, but I want it to be your _choice_ to. If you really don’t want to, tell me and I’ll stop.” His voice was steady, almost reprimanding, as through Steve’s initial answer had been too quick, too patt. How many other had he brushed off with a hurried _‘of course’_ only the cringe, and grimace and squirm through the ordeal, only to try and block out the sensation of unwanted hands on his body so that he could make ends meet.

Steve faltered slightly, taken aback, and he blinked, his lips twitching uncertainly as Bucky’s gaze bored into him. “Bucky…” He managed, moving slowly as he reached up, fingers dragging over his chest, but Bucky’s eyes didn’t waver from his. “I _promise_ I’m comfortable with this.” He pressed, returning his gaze, and for a half second, he let his professionalism slip, allowing just a hint of the real personality under the act flicker through in his soft blue eyes. “Believe me…” He said softly, his mouth turning up in a faint smile. “You’re the nicest client I’ve had in a long time.”

The niggle of discomfort, and worry in Bucky’s gut eased at the look in Steve’s eyes. It was open, and honest, and it soothed the biting uncertainty that Steve was forcing himself into a situation he would be deeply uncomfortable in. He smirked slightly, one corner of his flushed red lips turning up as his fingers curled through Steve’s belt loops. “Y’don’t get a lotta clients double checking?” He asked in a undertone, half teasing, half curious, wondering what other kind of people Steve had had to grin and bear through in the past.

But Steve sidestepped the question with practiced grace, suddenly shifting forward and tugging Bucky’s mouth against his ear. “I don’t get a lotta clients as _hot_ as you either…”

Bucky’s mouth went dry, his muscles quivering as his hands unconsciously tightened on Steve’s waist, his body coiling with delicious tension. He hadn’t been able to fully accept that this was happening, not until he’d asked Steve explicitly for his consent, but now.. _.now- oh god-_ Bucky was burning with lust and he suddenly pushed forward, Steve’s back thumping against the car as he dragged his mouth to his, and caught it in a rough, heady kiss.

A muffled gasp slipped from Steve’s mouth and his hands flew to Bucky’s shirt, curling into the material as he crushed their mouths together. His breath hitched, his body flushing with heat. Bucky may be several inches shorter than him, but his body was strapped with firm muscle, and his hands gripped into his hips with raw power and desire as he pressed in against him. His mouth was hot and wet, and Steve pressed into the kiss with a rumbling growl in the back of his throat, his client’s teeth catching at his lower lip. A delightful prickle of pain crackled through his nerves, and Steve felt himself grinning as Bucky’s teeth sunk into his lip, the other man tugging, and worrying at the tender flesh as Steve’s fists tightened in his shirt.

It wasn’t a sweet kiss. It was _dirty,_ and _rough,_ but at the same time, there was a reassuring measure of control in Bucky’s actions. His fingers pressed into the flesh of his waist and hips, hard enough to _feel,_ not hard enough to _hurt._ He bit down on his lip until Steve whimpered, but those smokey, hooded eyes constantly gauged his reactions for true discomfort. Steve didn’t _trust_ Bucky. He was a _client,_ he’d learned _never_ to fully trust them. But Bucky...with Bucky, Steve allowed himself just a _trace_ of assurance. He’d asked his outright consent, which was more consideration than his customers usually had, he’d pressed even when Steve had slipped out a causal confirmation, making certain. He’d even gone as far as to offer Steve an out should he get uncomfortable. So maybe he didn’t _trust_ him, but Steve indulged in Bucky’s rough, grabbing hands with the tentative knowledge that his intention wasn’t to harm.

Bucky broke the kiss with a low moan, the sound hissing between gritted teeth, and one hand came up, dragging through Steve’s hair before sliding down his jaw; calloused fingers grazing Steve’s wet mouth. “Y’got the prettiest mouth-” He panted, his hips pressed flush against Steve’s, and Bucky could feel the other man’s cock lengthening in the confines of his jeans, pressing against the material, hard against Bucky’s thigh. He rocked forward, grinding their hips together and drawing a soft gasp from Steve’s lips. “Mmhh…” Bucky stifled a groan, his forehead pressing against Steve’s, mouth open, panting. “Will you put that mouth of yours on me Stevie?” He breathed raggedly, gripping the side of his neck, his opposite hand still holding Steve’s waist. “Hmm? Bet your a fucking _artist_ with those lips…”

A heady moan slipped from Steve’s lips, Bucky’s words sending lines of burning electricity through his veins. He had a way of saying thing- a way that made Steve light headed, and dizzy, a way that made his stomach and chest warm the way a client’s words never had before. His hands found their way to Bucky’s firm biceps, and he gripped into the muscle abruptly turning him so that Bucky’s back pressed against the side of the car, and he dragged his mouth into a deep, firm kiss before breaking away.

The kiss left Bucky breathless, the contact dirty, and intimate, leaving his lungs tight and his head fuzzy. And suddenly, Steve dropped to his knees.

The rough, dirty pavement scuffed at the holes in Steve’s jeans, scraping at the exposed skin, but he didn’t care. Bucky was still breathless, and stunned from the kiss, and Steve’s hands worked, efficient, and practiced, into the front of his jeans. He could feel the hardness of his cock, the aching heat of his erection, and Steve’s lips tugged slightly as he dragged the zipper down, the sensation rewarded with a soft moan from above him. As Bucky’s fingers threaded through Steve’s hair he barely glanced up, working hurriedly to tug Bucky’s jeans lower on his hips and he pressed close, his mouth suddenly flush against the bulge under the thin material of his boxers. His lips slid apart, and the moan that had met his ears suddenly pitched into a ragged gasp as Steve parted his lips, beginning to mouth hungrily at his cock through the flimsy material.

Bucky’s grip tightened through his hair, and Steve released a breathy sigh, working against him, Bucky’s boxers damp from the warm wet of Steve’s mouth. “Steve-” Bucky managed, the other man nuzzled closer, breathing in deeply as his tongue pressed against the material, and Bucky’s hips jerked involuntarily. He was teasing him now, he was _sure_ of it. He was mouthing, and sucking at his cock through his boxers like his life depended on it, but he wasn’t giving Bucky anything _solid._ He wanted to _feel_ him. He wanted to feel the blood hot of his mouth against his bare skin. He wanted to feel his tongue tracing his shaft, swirling around his head, and pressing, and lapping at his slit. He wanted to hear Steve’s choked off gasps of pleasure as Bucky fucked his throat.

“Steve _please-”_ Bucky said tightly, biting back a pitching moan, and Steve’s glinting blue eyes darted up to him, weighing for a half second before dropping back. He stilled for just a moment, breathing heavily before leaning in, and dragging his tongue up the front of his damp boxers in one long, flat sweep, before his hands shifted forward, and he began to draw his jeans and boxers off his muscular body. Steve sucked and nibbled feverishly at every inch he exposed, dragging lower, and lower, his teeth pinching just slightly at the base of his cock. Bucky gasped dragging Steve closer, his hands tightening, before he tried to consciously ease off, giving Steve control of his movement, loosening his hold through his hair. Steve’s tongue traced, _wet,_ and _dirty_ through the dark, wiry hair at the base of his cock before he drew his jeans and boxers the rest of the way off in one, smooth motion. Shoving them down Bucky’s muscular thighs, Steve turned his head in to drag his mouth across the length of Bucky’s cock with a raw exhale, his tongue just brushing the blood-hot flesh.

Bucky choked on a gasp, his chin dropping to his chest, jaw slack as he curled his free hand around the base of his cock, the other dragging from Steve’s hair down his jaw. The other man’s skin was hot, and wet with sweat, the muggy night air making everything damp, and musky; _deliciously filthy._ Bucky’s fingers found Steve’s mouth, tracing his wet lips before he tucked his index finger between the gorgeous sex worker’s slightly parted teeth. Steve closed his teeth lightly, his eyes falling close, lashes fanning across his flushed cheeks and he sucked on the tip of Bucky’s finger, his slick tongue pressing against the pad. The suction made Bucky weak at the knees. He released a ragged breath, his weight pressing back on the car before it registered in his sex-fogged mind that if Steve’s perfect mouth felt this good around just his finger, imagine how it would feel around his cock.

He pressed down on Steve’s lower teeth, coaxing his mouth open, and Steve dropped his jaw, his eyes lifting to his client’s face, and the air nearly left Bucky’s lungs.

He looked _angelic._ He looked _sinful._ His blue eyes were lifted wide, pupils dilated; his mouth open, Bucky’s finger still resting against the plush swell of his lower lip. He looked innocent, and corruptible, an appearance Bucky knew was an act for his benefit, but couldn’t bring himself to care. It was that look, that boyish openness, and honesty that had Bucky not only wanting to fuck the ever living _shit_ out of him, but to praise him too. It was that look at made Bucky want to stroke his hair, and cheeks, whisper to him how good he was -how pretty- as he took his cock in his mouth. His finger traced over Steve’s mouth, still open, still waiting, before Bucky’s hand tightened just slightly around his cock as he guided it forward; guided to towards Steve’s open mouth.

Steve let Bucky feed his length into his open, waiting mouth, his lashes lowering as he dragged in a deep breath through his nose; jaw still slack as the head nudged against his tongue and teeth. He waited; just a half breath, just long enough for Bucky to readjust his grip through his hair before he closed his lips around the thickness of his shaft and dragged his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Bucky breath left him in a gasp.

Steve took to him like an _animal,_ pressing deeper, his mouth working hungrily around his cock as his nose scrunched into the wiry hair at the base of his shaft. His mouth was hot, and deliciously, wickedly wet, his tongue sliding, and dragging artfully across Bucky’s raw, hyper-sensitive skin. He reached up, sweaty, firm hand gripping at Bucky’s bare thighs, fingers pressing into the flesh until it turn bloodless under the pressure. He kneaded the skin and muscle, fingers flexing, cheeks hollowing as he sucked deeper.

Bucky growled, low, in the back of his throat, tugging Steve closer, dragging his hands through his damp hair as he sucked and licked and swallowed around his cock. “Mmmh-” He stifled a grunt, his hips twitching under Steve’s firm hands, his stomach coiling with hot, twisting coils of lust. “Mmh- Steve- _Stevie-”_ Bucky groaned, his shoulders curled forward, and his hips suddenly snapped forward involuntarily, his cock pushing into the back of Steve’s throat.

Steve gagged around the intrusion, his eyes flashing open before he quickly adjusted, swallowing around him. He dragged in a deep breath through his nose and relaxed his throat, letting Bucky take him deeper. His hold on his thighs tightened, grounding himself and Bucky’s eyes flashed as he saw the reaction to the sharp movement.

He rolled his shoulder forward, bending just slightly as his chest heaved in short, ragged breaths, his shirt sticking to his back. “Gonna go deeper now- alright? Okay Stevie?…” He breathed beginning to roll his hips forward as he fucked his mouth, his movements more controlled -more precise- than the initial, involuntary thrust. He could feel Steve’s throat tightening, and loosening around his cock, his breathing hitched, and uneven, but his face was slack, eyes closed. Bucky carded the sweaty, blond bangs away from his face with shaky hands, rolling his hips deeper, drawing out enough for Steve to catch a full, uninterrupted breath before pushing back into his throat. His free hand slid down, gripping over Steve’s as he clung to Bucky’s thighs with a white knuckled grip. “Relax.” Bucky murmured breathlessly. “Relax...tap if you need to stop.” His fingers patted over Steve’s as though emphasizing the point. _“Show me_ how you’re going to tap if you need to stop.”

For a half moment, Steve felt confusion clogging his mind. Of course he _understood_ what he was saying but he was so unused to the careful treatment that it blindsided him, sending his thoughts whirling. Bucky intended to take him, rough, and dirty, but he was giving Steve an explicit out; a clear, and uninhibited invitation to tap out, to make Bucky stop at any moment.

Steve’s eyes flickered up, his brow lifting just slightly, an unspoken _‘really?’_ flitting across his expression, but Bucky was staring down at him, just waiting, eyes still glazed with lust, but his expression stalled with patience. After one more hesitant second, Steve tapped sharply against Bucky’s thigh; once, firmly, and Bucky’s lazy red mouth turned up into a smile that made Steve’s heart unexpectedly skip a beat.

_“Good boy…”_ Bucky praised, his voice thick with arousal, hooded lids lowering as he turned Steve’s face the way he liked it; eyes gazing up at him, mouth stretched around the thickness of his girth. “Good boy...Just like that…” He murmured, dragging roughly through his hair, his eyes suddenly glinting with wicked desire. “Mhhh….Gonna fuck that sweet mouth of yours…”Bucky purred his hip shifting, a tiny bit at first and then sharper, his cock bumping the back of Steve’s mouth with each thrust. “Wanna feel your throat tightening around me...wanna hear all those filthy wet noises you’ll make for me...so pretty... _So pretty…”_

Steve relaxed his throat again, eyes wide, cock hard in the confines of his jeans as he swallowed Bucky deeper, feeling a delightful, raw burn as the head of Bucky’s cock pushed into his throat before drawing out again. He loosened his jaw, never breaking eye contact as Bucky thrust, faster and deeper, his hands tugging through his sweaty locks as Steve gripped Bucky’s thighs for support.

Bucky released a moan through gritted teeth, Steve’s throat contracting momentarily around his length a he drove forward, each thrust pushing more of his achingly thick length into Steve’s gorgeous throat. Strong fingers flexed on his thighs, Steve choking around his length, as low, wet noises escaped him. Saliva dripped down his chin as Bucky took him, fucking his face on his knees around the back of a seedy bar.

Bucky was shaking.

The quiver started deep in his muscles, spreading until it vibrated across his skin, his body coiling with tension. Steve gagged below him and Bucky nearly lost it, but his forced his hips to consciously slow. _“No-”_ He broke out raggedly. “No...no, _not yet.”_ Bucky panted, his body aching, and burning, and Steve gasped as he slowly drew his cock out of his throat. He swallowed hard, coughing once before his face went slack, and he knelt at Bucky feet, panting, the sinfully wet head of Bucky’s cock still resting against his swollen lips. The younger man dragged his gaze slowly up Bucky body, breathing heavily, his grip loosening on his thighs.

_Fuck- he was so fucking gorgeous-_

“C’mere.” Bucky murmured hurriedly, abruptly drawing Steve up off his knees and claiming his swollen mouth in a rough, heady kiss, his eyes squeezing closed as he crushed his mouth against his. He broke back with a gasp, popping open the back door of his car. “You’re a fucking _wonder…”_ He breathed his eyes gleaming before flickering to the car. “Come on.”

Steve found himself smirking despite himself as he ducked into the back seat of the car, Bucky on his heels, running an appreciative hand over his ass as he crawled in. He couldn’t say this about many clients, but he _liked_ Bucky. He was rough, but Steve had never minded that. He stressed Steve’s consent even when he tried to brush it off, and there was something about the way he spoke to him...Steve was used to degrading language. He was used to being called a whore; slut, tramp. He was used to clients sneering at, and belittling him. He was used to being shoved around, spat at, and called things that sat in his stomach like a rock for _weeks._ But not Bucky… Bucky treating him like a professional. He seemed baffled, yet admired the ease with which Steve had hooked him in. He was the dominate force, but looked at Steve like he was privileged to have him on his knees. Steve liked it…He liked feeling respected. He liked the way Bucky admired his skill, admired his mouth, and body. He liked the way his calloused hands felt as they slid over his ass in the hot, dark car.

Bucky purred low in his chest, shifting over Steve as the other man braced himself on his hands and knees on the back seat, his spin dipping deliciously to press his ass against Bucky’s crotch, coaxing a moan from his lips. Bucky pressed closer, hands finding Steve’s waist, pulling his ass flush against him as he rutted against his ass, feeling the scrape of Steve’s jean’s against his exposed cock. “Mhh…” He choked back a groan. “I’m gonna undress you now…” He breathed in Steve’s ear, low, and hot, his eyes closed, his teeth flashing in the darkness.

“Yeah-” Steve panted, rolling his hips back against Bucky’s erection. “Yeah, yeah, mmh- _Bucky-”_

Bucky’s hands slipped down the back of Steve’s jeans and boxers, feeling the hot flesh of his ass under his hands, all soft skin and firm muscle. He dragged down, pulling his clothing down around his thighs, feeling -with a rush of delight- as Steve’s thick, leaking cock bobbed up against his stomach; achingly hard, and dripping with arousal. He kicked his own jeans the rest of the way off his ankles, dragging Steve’s off and dropping them on the trashed floor of the car.

As Bucky pressed in, Steve felt his cock coming to rest between the firm lobes of his ass, and an almost embarrassing cry of arousal slipped his lips. Bucky’s hands dragged up his spine, pushing up his shirt as he sucked, and bit, and nibble a trail up his back. Steve hurriedly clawed his shirt the rest of the way off, Bucky drawing back for an agonizing moment to strip his own.

And then it was only _heat,_ and _sweat,_ and _skin._

Bucky dragged Steve’s ass against his hip, grinding, and rutting as his mouth latched on to the side of Steve’s neck, tasting his sweat on his tongue, feeling the wet slide of their bodies together as Steve craned his head back, catching his mouth in a hungry kiss. The crush of their mouths muffled Bucky’s low growl of pleasure, one hand sliding up his ribs before it dragged over his chest and abs, and Bucky felt the coiling hunger in his gut grow suddenly insatiable. He pushed down, roughly pinning Steve flat on the back seat and shifting him onto his side, kissing him ravenously, his hands groping at the perfect, solid swell of his pecs.

Steve whined aloud, his hips bucking as his client squeezed and groped at his chest, a weakness Steve couldn’t deny. His hands were hot, and strong, and the insistent, flexing pressure made Steve’s body go weak with pleasure. He could feel Bucky groping, and squeezing, Steve’s back prickling with heat as his client’s hand dragged down the length of his spine, and into the cleft of his ass. Steve groaned, pushing his ass back against Bucky’s hand, feeling the other man’s fingers pressing at his rim before he abruptly stilled.

“Steve…” He breathed raggedly, his breath hot over his flushed, wet skin. “I don’t have anything, I-”

“I do.” Steve cut over him hurriedly, rolling onto his stomach and away from Bucky’s delicious, burning heat, to reach his jeans from where they’d been discarded on the floor of the car. Fumbling for just a second, Steve withdrew a condom, and three packets of lube from the back pocket of his jeans, and Bucky breathed a sigh, pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s spine before seizing the handful of goods. Tearing open one of the packets, Bucky slicked his fingers generously, his opposite hand sliding away from his gorgeous pecs to steady Steve’s hips as the other man pushed back against the tight knot of his entrance, and Bucky pressed forward with the tip of one finger.

Steve moaned aloud, feeling the familiar stretch, and burn as Bucky pushed steadily forward, working one finger in; deeper, and deeper. His body prickled with heat, and Steve’s shoulders curled forward, his forehead pressing into the suede seat cover, sweat pooling in the dip of his back. “Bucky-” He breathed raggedly, hissing through clenched teeth as he pushed up to his first knuckle, the delicate knot of muscle stretching around the wider joint. “Mhh- Mhh- Bucky, Bucky, more-” Steve gasped, his cheeks flushed scarlet, brow damp, beads of sweat trickling down his temples and cheeks, and Steve felt Bucky mouth turn into a smirk between his shoulder blades.

_“Yeah?”_ He whispered silkily, pressing a second against his rim, the muscle resisting him for a moment before abruptly giving, allowing the digit to be sucked into the greedy heart of Steve’s body. “Yeah? You want more? You want more Stevie? Come on...open up for me baby, that’s it…” Bucky murmured under his breath, rocking his hips against Steve’s ass, rutting against him as he fingered Steve open, his mouth dragged up his neck to rest over his ear. “That’s it…” He repeated in a deep, filthy tone, the vibrations sending shivers spilling down Steve’s spine. Steve rocked back against him, whimpering in pleasure as he took Bucky’s fingers deeper, gasping needily until Bucky began working a third into him. He pushed them deep into Steve, feeling his muscles tighten, and clench around him, his rim fluttering around the intrusion as Bucky stroked the insides of Steve’s body. He kissed, and sucked at his neck, his sweat sharp, and salty on his tongue, and as Steve rocked desperately back, Bucky curled his fingers, and dragged a yelp from his partner’s lips.

Steve arched back into the touch, one arm suddenly looping behind Bucky’s head, dragging him closer, as his expression twisted with pleasure and Bucky’s smirk widened. His straightened his fingers and then curled them again, stroking, probing, purposefully searching until he found that perfect little knot buried in the hidden parts of Steve’s body. Bucky stroked over his prostate, and Steve felt electric race up his spine, another cry wrenching from him as he pressed his hips back, whimpering with need, tears wetting his lashes.

“Y’like that?” He whispered, kissing down Steve’s neck and back until his could shift half over him, Steve’s ass still flush against his crotch, fingers still buried in the greedy heat of his body. He turned his shoulder, stooping his head to suddenly drag his tongue over the perfectly obscene bulge of Steve’s pecs. Another wrecked whimper was dragged from Steve’s lungs and the other man went weak against him, quivering in his arms, his face slack, and flushed red. His cock dripped against the back seat of the car, precome dribbling down the shaft. _God-_ he wasn’t used to this. His clients _never_ made him feel like this- Bucky’s fingers brushed, and stroked, and pressed over his prostate; stimulating it, easing off, lighting his nerves on fire. He nibbled and sucked and bit at his chest, tightening Steve’s body, pushing him close to the edge faster than any client had ever managed to push him. Something in Bucky seemed to get a thrill out of making Steve feel good, and it was the complete opposite of the treatment Steve was used to receiving. He was used to being used like a toy; a hot, wet hole to fuck and nothing else, but Bucky- Bucky made him squirm, and gasp, and moan, and not for show either. It felt _amazing,_ and it almost made Steve forget that this was supposed to be a job.

Bucky’s mouth turned up into a smirk as he suddenly turned his head in until he could lick, flat, and hot across one nipple and Steve’s jaw dropped, his face screwing up with pleasure as Bucky latched on with a grin. He nipped and lapped at the hard nub of flesh as it tightened into a stiff peak, Steve squirming at the pinch of his teeth; the hot press of his tongue, and the incessant thrust of his fingers into his ass.  

“Bucky-” He whispered raggedly, his body tightening as Bucky licked, and suckled on his nipples, worrying at the hardened peaks with his flashing white teeth.  “Bucky- _god-_ feels good, feels- Mhh-” Bucky kissed over his nipple, now shiny with saliva before taking it back in his mouth, sucking feverishly for a moment longer before letting off with an obscenely wet _pop._

“Not yet…” He whispered, mouthing over the wet, red flesh, his fingers tracing down to Steve’s aching, blood hot cock. “Not yet...Wanna get my cock into your sweet ass before you come.” He breathed, his fingers suddenly sliding out of Steve’s body, tearing a cry from his lips. “You want my cock?” Bucky pressed, gripping at his hips and grinding against him, the sweat that dripped off their bodies slicking them together.

Steve stifled a broken sound, nodding wordlessly, his vocabulary suddenly failing him. His fingertips dug into the seat, his ass pressing back as Bucky pushed him flat on his stomach, his legs bent at the knees, bare feet pressing against the window as Bucky shifted to straddle him, stroking his aching cock. Steve’s head was spinning, his ears only vaguely registering the sound of the condom packet tearing somewhere behind him.

Bucky rubbed a hand down Steve’s spine, his companion’s body wet, and filthy with burning sweat, and Bucky caught his heaving breath, rolling the condom down the length of his cock. He shifted, dirty, and sinuous, his thick cock sliding between the cheeks of Steve’s ass, his mouth lowering just against Steve’s ear, his lips sinfully wet, and red. “Take it for me gorgeous.” He breathed, and Steve shuddered with anticipations before Bucky abruptly drove forward, thrusting the entirety of his length into Steve’s body in one long push.

Steve’s spine arched, his shoulder abruptly curling forward, forehead pressing into the seat. A cry fell from his parted lips, toes curling against the hot car window, body clenching around the rough intrusion. Bucky dragged back and drove forward again, the air forcing from Steve’s lungs. _Oh god- oh shit- shit-_ Steve whimpered, gasping and squirming as Bucky took him, his hips setting a ruthless pace as he pounded into his ass, sending sparks and bursts of pleasure through Steve’s body, making him moan and writhe on the seat below him.

Bucky’s mouth twisted into a feral grin, his hands tightening on Steve’s hips as he drove into him, feeling Steve’s tight, velvety insides drag at his cock, the latex of the condom sliding easily through the slick mess of sweat and lube around his rim. He was tight, and hot, his ass fluttering around his cock; tightening, clenching, Steve rolling his hips back against him as he fucked the gorgeous stranger in the back seat of his car. _Oh god he’d needed this._

Steve craned his head back over his right shoulder, cheeks scarlet, eyes wet. His lips were flushed, and parted, glistening with saliva as he arched back for Bucky’s kiss, his mouth aching for his. Bucky snapped his hips forward, his thighs smacking, loud, and wet, against Steve’s ass before he grabbed the other man’s jaw, claiming his sinful mouth in a filthy kiss as he pounded into him.

The suede seat covers were slick with sweat, squelching under Steve with every thrust that pushed his bare body across them. His cock, trapped between his stomach and the wet seat, dripped with precome, jewels of the milky fluid weeping from his slit before being smeared against the covering. Bucky was panting, low, and heavy against his ear, his breath burning across his skin as their bodies moved together, Steve’s backwards thrusts meeting with Bucky’s forward. His hands were hot; gripping his hips, one dragging up over his chest and neck to grab his jaw, holding Steve in the kiss. His client’s wickedly red mouth slid, wet, and hot against his, his tongue dragging over Steve’s; licking into his mouth.

Steve, shuddering with pleasure, met Bucky’s tongue with his own, drawing a low growl from the other man’s throat. The thrusting pace was brutal, and relentless, and Steve felt his head going numb with pleasure. Bucky’s cock felt so good- so _thick-_ so _hot_ inside him. It’s stretched his rim white, and bloodless, sending a burn of friction through his body that made his cock ache, and drip against the seat. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time, like Bucky had been made to fit inside him, Like Steve had been crafted to feel Bucky’s throbbing pulse in the most intimate parts of his body.

He broke the kiss with a gasp, Bucky chasing the contact with teasing, smirking lips. _“Bucky-”_ Steve panted, his voice wrecked, body trembling underneath of him.

Bucky thrust forward, steadying his hips as he drove into him, feeling Steve lurch with a cry as he grazed his prostate. “What is it?” He breathed, still smirking, still chasing the wet mouthed kiss that Steve held just out of his reach.

“Mhh-” Steve muffled a cry, biting down so hard on his lip it hurt, drawing the blood just under the skin, flushing it sinfully red. _“Close-”_ He managed, trembling underneath him, his arms rubbery as he tried to hold himself up. “I- I’m close, I- _god- god-”_ Bucky’s cock dragged over his raw prostate and it was all Steve could do to keep from coming right there. He moaned through clenched teeth, suddenly looking for something, _anything_ to ground him. One hand flashed forward, grabbing at the window which was slick, and fogged with condensation. His palm slid over the wet glass, squeaking as Bucky kept his pace, slamming into Steve over, and over, coaxing gasps, and chokes of pleasure from his companion’s lips, coupled with helpless shudders; wrenched twists of his spine and curls of his toes.

Steve was positively _writhing_ underneath him, and Bucky’s stomach was hot with arousal, his cock throbbing inside the tight, wet heat of his body, his muscles quivering as he slammed into him. He could feel himself trembling on the edge; right on the verge of spilling into Steve’s hot, slick hole. Bucky surged forward, thrusting his entire length into Steve’s body as his grip tightened on the other man’s jaw, dragging his mouth into a crushing kiss. His fingers clenched around Steve’s flesh, digging bruises into his hip as he fucked into him, his hips suddenly stuttering as his movements peaked with desperation. He snapped his hips against him, smacking, loud, and wet against Steve’s reddened ass with each thrust as ragged, filthy noises were muffled between their ravenous mouths. Steve pushed back, shuddering, trembling and uncoordinated as he tried to meet Bucky’s thrust aching to feel him deeper, harder-

“I- I need to- I-” Steve stammered, his words falling from his swollen lips without grace, or finesse. _He was babbling._ He was babbling and he could _feel_ what it was doing to Bucky. His client shivered against his back, sweat squelching between them as Bucky’s mouth curled into an animalistic smirk. He fucking _loved_ that he could do that to Steve; get him babbling, get him rocking back on his cock without any semblance of dignity, control, or professionalism. He slammed forward, baring his teeth as he caught Steve’s earlobe in his mouth, sucking hungrily before releasing it with a gasp, turning his face in against the side of his neck.

_“Come for me.”_

At the low, heady order, Steve broke. His cock pulsed between the seat and his hot body, the friction of Bucky’s thrusts dragging wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Come splurted from the tip of his cock, dirtying the suede seat cover, slicking Steve’s heaving chest as Bucky fucked him through his orgasm. Behind him, Bucky’s damp, muscular body abruptly tensed, his back arching, head jerking back with a raw cry as he came inside Steve. Steve felt the pulse of his orgasm, the heat, the stretch as he filled the condom, his hands gripping into his hot flesh. Bucky shuddered, curling forward, and going suddenly limp. His weight dropped down on Steve’s back, and the other man went down with a soft huff, pressed into the seat, his hips jerking and rutting against the suede cover, chasing the last waves of orgasmic pleasure as they crashed and ebbed through his body.

The world went oddly still.

The air inside the car was hot, and wet, and muggy. The heavy, biting scent of sweat, and sex filled their nostrils, their bodies stuck together, Bucky’s cock still clenched in the wet heat of Steve’s ravished body.

Steve lay with his cheek pressed into the seat. Bucky’s breath was hot on his neck, his hands now loose on his hips; red mouth resting against his skin, and Steve felt the same curl of unease in his gut that he felt at the end of _every_ job. _This was were it got dicey._ During the act itself, everything ran smoothly most every time. Aside from the biting, demeaning language, and too rough hands that he sometimes put up with, Steve _seldom_ had trouble. It was once it was over, once his clients had a moment to process what had happened, that things got... _unpredictable_. His clients, particularly his male clients got guilty. They got got ashamed. They got _aggressive._

Most of the time, Steve endured shouting, cursing, and biting insults. He managed the occasional slap, or attempted punch, and obliged those who would shove him out as fast as humanly possible. But there were times when it got worse, there were times that still haunted Steve’s mind in the precious few seconds between the climax, and the realization.

_It had been a similar situation to this._

A dark parking lot; the back seat of a dirty car. The client in question had been both bigger, and stronger than Steve. He’d fucked like an animal, and left him sore, and aching for days. He’d pushed it right until the moment that his allotted time had run down, and then, he’d refused to let Steve go. The man had grabbed him, dragging him back as he locked the car, trying to force himself back into Steve. Steve had fought, and kicked, and bit, and in the struggle, hadn’t seen the man’s hand slip into the pouch behind the driver’s seat, and draw out a gun. Before he’d realized what was happening, it had been forced between his teeth.

He still remembered the cold, metallic tang on his tongue. He still remembered the way the tears had beaded at the corners of his eyes, the way he’d choked as more and more of the pistol’s barrel hand been forced into his mouth. _He’d thought he was going to die…_

By some miracle though, a gaggle of drunk girls had wandered out of the nearby bar, one of them tripping and falling against the hood of the car with a breaking laugh that had the entire, inebriated group in hysterics. They leaned against the car, laughing, and carrying on as Steve had laid _-pinned-_ in the back seat, a gun in his mouth. After a long moment, his face twisted with anger, the man withdrew, forcing Steve out of his car with a thrust, leaving him shaking, _sick,_ and clutching his clothing against him in a tangle knot.

The experience haunted him, and Steve’s eyes instinctively darted around the back seat for something that could _possibly_ serve as a weapon against him.

Bucky blinked sluggishly, the muggy heat and post coital bliss having fogged his head, but not to the point that he didn’t notice the tension that had begun to coil in Steve’s body. “Hey…” He whispered, his mouth still grazing the younger man’s neck, the hand that still rested on his hip beginning to rub soothingly over his warm flesh. “Alright?”

Bucky’s voice startled him, and Steve hated the physical flinch that it tugged from his body.

Instantly, Bucky was fully alert. Registering the flinch, his lifted his weight off Steve’s frame, drawing carefully out of his ravaged body as he pulled back, his hand still lingering on his hip. “Steve?” Bucky pressed evenly, but his tone carried an underlying note of concern. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Steve blinked, a little blindsided as Bucky instantly moved away, allowing him space, but still leaving the gentle touch against his skin; grounding, concerned. “Uhm-” He faltered uncertainly, his body aching with protest as he shifted carefully to his elbows, lifting his head from the seat. And suddenly the act clicked back into place. Bucky was a client. He had to treat him as such.

Rolling over carefully, Steve let his thighs frame Bucky’s waist, an easy smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he watching him from under long, golden lashes. “I’m fine.” He assured him smoothly, his calves curling around him as though to draw him back in, his heels pressing lightly against Bucky’s tailbone. _“I’m fine.”_

Bucky’s expression eased slightly, but didn’t fully clear. His fingers trailed up Steve’s chest, tracing the swell of his pecs as Steve let out a soft noise, his head dropping back as a little smile played at the corners of his mouth.

_“Ooh fuck_ you know how to do it…” Steve breathed, and that, for once, was perfectly honest. Bucky had made him feel better than a client had in a very, very long time.

Bucky smiled faintly, and he leaned down, kissing each ridge of his abs individually, working up to kiss between his pecs and then up the hot length of his neck. “Good to know…” He murmured.

And suddenly, Steve’s blood turned to ice, the world moving in slow motion as Bucky’s hand slipped under the seat, _and a metallic click met his ears._

_“Woah-woah-woah-”_ Steve breathed, his hands suddenly coming up to press at Bucky’s chest, eyes wide, scouring his face for any trace of illintent. “Woah…” Steve breathed, his lungs heaving raggedly, his heart tight with fear. “Easy… _easy_...”

Bucky faltered, his hand stilling with confusion as the look of wide-eyed terror on Steve’s face sunk into his stomach like a weight. He blinked; short and rapid, his lips suddenly parting in an open mouthed gape of pained realization. “Steve-” He managed, his head jerking in a ragged shake. “Steve, I’m not gonna hurt you, it’s just-” His gaze darted down, and he dragged a small, first aid kit in a metal box out from under the seat; the latch -the source of the metallic click- already popped open. He drew out a package of wet wipes, lifting them to where Steve could see, his heart sinking at the look on Steve’s face. “It’s just to clean up…” He breathed, his steel blue eyes meeting levelly with Steve’s. The other man’s sky blues boring into him; cautious, and searching. _“It’s just to clean up…_ ” Bucky assured him again, tearing open the little package and tugging a wipe free. “I’m not gonna hurt you...”

A moment later, the glint of fear extinguished from Steve’s eyes, his breath leaving him in a low, soft breath as Bucky laid the damp wipe against his skin, cleaning the traces of his release from his stomach, hips, and chest. His head rolled back, eyes drooping closed, his body going suddenly cold as the adrenalin purged from his system. His muscles felt weak, and shaky after the scare, his heart still pounding against his ribs.

“Sorry…” Steve whispered, his tone muted, before a forced smile tugged up at the corners of his mouth, and he lifted his head, watching Bucky as he cleaned him up. “I can never get too comfortable.”

For a moment, Bucky didn’t respond, his eyes locked on Steve as he carefully lowered his mouth, pressing a soft kiss to his -now clean- chest. His hand dragged over his ribs before gently coaxing him into a sitting position shuffling him forward until Steve’s mouth rested right against Bucky’s collar bone. He took to wipe along Steve’s back, cleaning off where he’d laid back on the smeared slick left behind on the seat cover. Once he was satisfied, Bucky dropped the wipe aside and took Steve’s face in his hand, tipping up his jaw just slightly, his head dropping to the side. “Sorry I scared you.” He murmured, feathering one, soft kiss against his mouth, all the rough, pushy hunger gone from his actions.

Steve smiled faintly into the kiss, tipping his chin down as his gaze flickered over the the clock in the dashboard. “Your hour’s not up.” He reminded him softly, shifting himself into Bucky’s lap, the other man laughing softly as he dropped his head back against the foggy window with a muted _thump._

_“God-”_ Bucky breathed with an easy smile, his arms looped around Steve’s waist. _“God no,_ I’m _exhausted._ You’ve gotta be totally spent too, don’t pretend.” And at the words, Steve let the flirtatious energy drop away as he rested in against Bucky’s chest. Maybe he _was_ spent, but having Steve resting against him clearly made Bucky feel good. And for the next, precious few minutes, making Bucky feel good was Steve’s only task.

He hummed softly, lazily kissing Bucky’s sweaty neck, tasting the bite of salt on his tongue. “Actually yeah...You could brush this off and assume I say this to everyone, but you’re fucking _good.”_

Bucky smiled faintly, dropping his head back to expose the length of his throat, the gentle, warm suction on his neck making his chest warm with pleasure. “Hey, you’re the professional....you’re _amazing…”_

Steve’s mouth stilled against his neck, a little prickle running through him, starting in the warm pit of his stomach and spreading out all the way to the ends of his fingers, and toes, peaking out at the crown of his head. There it was again, that _thing_ Bucky did, that way of speaking he had...It was that way that made Steve feel like an artist. It brushed over; concealing, and erasing the times he’d been called a whore, a cockslut, a quer…it untangled the knots left behind by the filthy names clients called him, and the way they treated him; like an object, like a toy, like his profession negated his right to respect, and basic human decency.

Slowly, Steve resumed tenderly kissing Bucky’s neck, feeling the other man go relaxed underneath of him as he rubbed his palms comforting over Steve’s ribs. And for the first time in Steve’s memory, he almost didn’t realize when their time ran down.

Bucky blinked as Steve drew back, his mouth turned up in a little smile as he eased back off his lap, dropping his eyes almost shyly as he stooped for his boxers, and ratty jeans. “I gotta go…” He murmured, faltering slightly as Bucky stooped to retrieve his shirt, handing it over with a look of warmth he seldom saw on a client’s face. “Oh- thanks. I uh- I’ve got a long way to home, and I’ll need a lot of time and creativity to get me there so...”

Bucky didn’t protest as Steve dressed clumsily in the back of the car, and he dropped his eyes away to scoop up his own clothing, tugging his boxers on over his hips, the fabric clinging to his damp flesh. Bucky’s tongue slid across his lips, his heart catching slightly in his chest as words formed just behind his teeth, uncertainty yanking them back before he steeled his resolve. “I don’t...suppose you need a ride?” He started, his heart turning over nervously, and he hastened to continue, seeing just a spark of uncertainty in Steve’s gaze. “I- I mean, I really hope to have my car patched within the next few hours and if its _at all_ in the direction you need to go, I could...I could get you as far as Brooklyn.”

Steve’s heart gave a weird little lurch in his chest, the sensation caught between uncertainty and disbelief, because _what were the chances?_ He tried to remember if he’d mentioned Brooklyn at all in their few exchanges of words, but he was certain he hadn’t. If Bucky hadn’t said it himself, if Bucky hadn’t said it _first,_ he never would have believed him.

_“Brooklyn?”_ Steve pressed, not entirely sure the direction of the question, or what in the world he hoped to achieve by asking.

“Yeah?” Bucky said, equally confused.

“You’re kidding me right?”

Bucky blinked, faltering for the right answer, because Steve was just staring at him. His clear blue eyes were fixed on his expression; searching, uncanny. His face bore traces of guarded suspicious, but it was mingled with curiosity, and disbelief. “Uhm...no…” Bucky faltered, tugging his jeans on with an awkward smile. “Brooklyn’s...well...Brooklyn’s _home_ for me…”

The set of Steve’s mouth loosened, his jaw almost going slack as his eyebrows lifted. “You’re serious.” He said, almost to himself before he realized he been holding Bucky in confused suspense for several long moments now. And Steve decided to do something he’d never done before in his life.

He trusted a client.

_“Me too.”_ Steve managed, a little of his disbelief still lacing his tone, and he gave his head a slight, incredulous shake, eyes glinting warmly. “God this is- This is kind of weird…” He admitted with a small smile, and Bucky dared to gently nudge his shoulder against Steve’s.

“So...do you want a lift? I swear to god I won’t touch the goods.”

Steve ducked his head away with a little smirk before looking back up to him, his eyes soft, expression warm. “Since you’re heading that way...I guess _yeah.”_

Bucky’s face split into a grin, his heart thudding oddly against his ribs. It was something about that smile. _..something about those eyes…_ But Steve wasn’t done yet. He glanced over at the clock once more and then over to Bucky, his wet, pink tongue slipping out to moisten his lips, his gaze flickering for just a moment over Bucky’s body.

“You still have an hour until the mechanic opens…” He reminded him absently, and Bucky glanced up, his shirt in hand.

“Yeah?”

Steve pulled his shirt on over his muscular shoulders, his fingers working deftly at the loose buttons before his shook his dirty blond hair out of his eyes, glancing over at him. “There’s a half decent diner a couple blocks away. You’re driving me halfway across the country, and I _did_ just get paid, so... _buy you coffee?”_

Bucky met the question with a blink of surprise, shifting his weight back slightly to look at him a little better. The question was an honest one. Steve sat one seat away from him, smelling like sex, with tousled hair, red lips, and a hundred dollars of Bucky’s money in his pocket and asking if he could buy him coffee. It wasn’t a position Bucky had ever imagined himself being in, so he said the only thing in this strange, upside down situation that made any sense.

_“It’s a date.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A couple visual aid for your viewing pleasure...
> 
> Steve is essentially everything wonderful and filthy about this photo shoot; ripped jeans, dirty hair, the works.  
>   
>   
> And then Bucky, all wet, red lips, and hooded eyes.  
>   
>   
> Basically, imagine Chris and Seb the trashiest you've ever seen them, multiply it by eight and you've got this particular version of Buck and Steve.  
>   
>   
>   
> And of course, the sex pics are courtesy of the wonderful stevebuckypornlookalike blog on tumblr.


End file.
